To Die Would be an Aufuly Big Adventure
by naughtydolphins
Summary: Bella does something none of the Cullens are happy with and they all leave. Bella meets a new vampire pack and they change her. What happens when the Cullens return to forgive her. Will she still want them in her life.
1. Chapter 1

-1**AN: hope you like, love, and review this story but if you hate it it's ok just let me know why unless it's because you don't like the bloody plot line then don't tell me because that is like a flame and I just don't want to hear it. It is not your personal duty to read every bloody story on this website whether you like them or hate them. Let me just warn you now if your one of those people that would die if Bella is not with Edward for even the shortest amount of time during a story this is not for you. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal) and my plot (don't steal) **

**Description: Bella does something none of the Cullens are happy with and they all leave. Bella meets a new vampire pack and they change her. What happens when the Cullens return to forgive her. Will she still want them in her life.**

**NOTICE (READ THIS): This story is only rated M because it is possible (very slim chance) there will be Lemons in later scenes it will not be a fk fest and it while it will definitely mention sex there probably won't be a description. So probably no Lemons. **

**ALSO… I am looking for beta (hey you get to read story before anyone else and I am looking for a possible co-author du, du, du I need someone to help me write particular scenes they will of course get credit for their writing. If interested contact me at I will list possible scenes you can write at the top of each chapter for more info on a scene contact me. If you have your own idea for a scene contact me with info. Giving me your version of any scene does not guarantee it will be put in the story if two different people submit writing for one scene I will pick the best written one (I may post both as alternate scenes if possible). This may seem confusing and if you don't understand don't worry you can just read the story and not pay attention to scene listings at the top. I will mainly write the story myself but remember anything you can give me is super highly appreciated and remember you do get credit for your work. Other peoples work (possibly yours) will be underlined and at the end of the underlined scene the authors name will be in parenthesis. **

BPOV:

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS," he screamed at me. I started sobbing.

"I.. I.. I'm sorry." I stuttered out. "I didn't like the lies anymore it was to hard I wanted him to know why I loved you what you were."

"Bella we told you, you knew you couldn't tell anyone why, why," He shook. I started crying quietly. "I'm going back to my house," he said quietly. Until just a moment ago he had been calling it "our" future house.

"Will you come back tonight," I asked pleadingly.

"I CAN'T EXACTLY," he yelled. Then he quieted down, "Bella I don't know if I am ever coming back,"

"You c..c..can't leave," I started sobbing again. "You promised never again."

"Bella that was before this… before this problem," he looked sad.

"It is no problem Edward," I said defiantly. "We can get through this I can convince Charlie what I told him was a lie it… it was a joke a sick cruel joke on him." I was reaching for anything even though I could see he had already made up his mind.

"Bella we aren't going to work out anything I am going to leave you are going to tell Charlie it was a joke. Bella I do not want to stay here maybe I'll see you again but for now as far as you know I am going to college in California and my family is moving to Texas."

"You are lying Edward Cullen, lying, and I will be damned before I let you leave me again," he and I both know what I meant by that statement he would turn me or I wouldn't let him leave. Wrapped myself around his legs he just chuckled and gently pulled me off. Damn him and his vampire strength.

"Bella I am leaving now I could have left whenever I wanted to really I think you really were just a distraction a plaything," the same things he said last time.

"Edward stop lying at least admit that you once loved me I was never a plaything," I spat out the word. "I loved you and you loved me and you can go to hell before you deny that."

"Well considering I seem to be there right now I guess it's okay to deny that," I could hear a laughing somewhere.

"EMMET GET THE FUCK OVER HERE RIGHT NOW." I screamed knowing his laugh anywhere.

"Shit, yes Bella," he said smiling innocently as he walked out form behind a tree.

"Why are you standing there you idiot talk some sense into him," I was ready to kill Emmet for letting Edward get this far before stepping in.

"Bella I'm sorry but he's right," he looked so little right now like he didn't want to be here "you screwed up you screwed up bad and now he's done playing with you, you're a threat to him now not a toy." Emmet's words sunk in though not the way he wanted them to.

"That's right I'm a threat," Emmet looked puzzled, Edward hit him in the back of the head.

"you idiot," he mumbled.

"I'm going to tell everyone you're secret if you leave," it was a bluff and damn Edward knew it.

"No you won't he smiled and if you do no one will believe you."

"Esme, Alice, Carlisle they…"

"All want what I want" Edward cut me off. "Face it Bella I've been their family for decades you haven't even been in the picture for half a decade."

"I love you," I whispered. "You can leave and you can take your family with you but you can not stop me from loving you."

He turned away "Goodbye Bella," and then he was gone.

"I really don't think he ever loved you Bella," Emmet said.

"Voltera," I answered

"Guilt," he said before running off. Was it really what I had thought all along Edward hadn't loved me or was it another ploy? Would he come back?

I walked back to my house this time not following him. Was it even worth it? I asked myself. He would have left for some other reason eventually. This Charlie reason was just idiotic. So I told Charlie the Cullen secret, did it matter Edwards the one who proved it by letting Charlie shot him. Ok so it wasn't Edwards fault he walked into the house and Charlie quite literally ambushed him. I wonder when Charlie will be home from Billy's I also told him the La Push secret I hated keeping all these secrets from Charlie so I told him. I wonder how much Jake would hate me. Just then as if on cue Jake appeared.

"Bella why?" he practically whispered his question.

"I don't know.. I don't know I'm sorry I just don't know," I broke down into tears again. Jake didn't come over or comfort me.

"Bella this is bad," he said.

"I KNOW," I screamed, "I KNOW I SCREWED UP I KNOW I'M A BITCH I KNOW IT ALL, you can just leave too."

"What?" he asked

"Edward he left me I told his secret too." I was quietly crying now.

"I.. I wish I could help you but I just came to say goodbye really," he stumbled out the words and it took me a second to understand them.

"So what's your excuse," I asked wiping my tears away with my sleeve, "Edward already took the I never loved you one, you still have the _I have to go save the world _or the _I've found another girl excuse_." I said both with major sarcasm and just gave him a pathetic smile. "Of course you can just leave and not tell me why."

"I would never leave if I had a choice Bella, I love you,"

"Oh save your shit," I spat out, "I don't want to hear it plus _dog _crap smells bad."

"Fine Bella the pack is leaving and I'm going too I came to say goodbye and to tell you one last time that I loved you but if you want to be all, oh I lost Edward, oh Edward, oh why did he leave then you can for get it," he looked truly angry I felt bad. " I have _always_ been there for you when Edward wasn't when Edward hurt you I was there I never hurt you and yet you always ran back to that _leech_ I never understood it but now I do." I was angry again.

"What… What is the big secret Jake."

"He was never the masochistic one Bella you were from the beginning you accepted all the pain he brought you, you have a problem Bella. He may not physically hurt you but emotionally he hurts you bad and you take it all with pleasure and then run back for more you're sick Bella." he was shaking bad and he turned and ran away the second he finished his speech.

He was right every single word I am masochistic I do let Edward hurt me I did have some major problems. No I was in love that's what you do you accept the others mistakes, but somewhere inside me I knew that was wrong.

**AN: Yay review, review on the first chapter and I realize I didn't put the possible scenes you can write at the top so here they are:**

**Bella's weeks of solitude: **before the new vampires come Bella's on her own what is she up to maybe you know. I'm thinking maybe relationship with Mike maybe you'll know.

**Bella meets the new vampires**: remember for this scene Bella is out of school as is the new vampire coven. I am giving freedom with this in the fact that you can make them vegetarian or not either way works for me. Description of new vamps at bottom.

**Bella's first date: **so Bella and new vampire meet and fall in love we know that question is how did the first date turn out.

**Bella's transformation: **was it painful? DUH!!!

**Bella's gift: **just ideas please no actual scene for this. (will give credit if I use your gift)

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!!!! ANYTHING helps.**

**NEW COVEN:**

**LISA: **Amy's mate (Lesbians yes), PWR: to talk to animals and get them to do things for her, pet cat; pure white name muffin, description: white blond hair loooong , skinny, willowy, very preppy loves shopping a lot like Alice, becomes Bella's best friend/ sister

**AMY: **Lisa's mate (again yes Lesbians), PWR: to control what people think change memories alter minds, description: red hair short shoulder length, sporty, very opposite of Lisa but still loves her to death literally Lisa turned Amy after they fell in love and it was Amy's choice (and Edward and Bella thought they were special, same situation but with Lesbians much rarer)

**MATTHEW: **(Bella's future lover), PWR: LOL get this mind reading… wait you thought Edward was the only one WRONG but his is better he can read everything on a persons mind not just what their thinking at the moment like Aro but doesn't have to be in contact, also he can read Bella well only what she lets him see but still better then Edward, Oldest of coven then Lisa then Tomas then Marie then Amy then Marie die, description: black hair short spiky in front, tall, not to muscular but not to scrawny, skateboarding is his thing and basically very dangerous sports.

**TOMAS: **(lost mate real depressed guy), PWR: okay dumb I know but elements he controls them all four water, fire, earth, wind ya I know dumb. Like I said lost Marie his mate volturi killed her for basically no reason, That he knows of, real depressed, description: brown hair longish ear length slightly curled, muscular(and he is not kind of like Matt he is Muscular think Emmet but not as big) he reminds Bella a bit of Edward and she tends to avoid him.

**So I am thinking this is going to be kind of long. Oh and to all my Lesbian readers do you love the Amy/Lisa pair or not I need feedback on them. Oh and to all people who don't like Gays go to hell I am basically bisexual and none of my friends know it and they are always bad mouthing gays and bisexual people and I am sick of people hating gays and bi's. ugh sorry rant over. Review, respond, possibly write remember any ideas or writing will be fully credited to you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hello to all my readers do not get used to posts this frequent it is a special deal since I really love this story. Pretty much covered everything last time. **

**Scenes:**

**Bella's first date: **so Bella and new vampire meet and fall in love we know that question is how did the first date turn out.

**Bella's transformation: **was it painful? DUH!!!

**Bella and Lisa go shopping:** will they meet anyone Bella knows what do they buy was it fun or not telllllll meeeeee!!!!!

**Bella's gift: **just ideas please no actual scene for this. (will give credit if I use your gift)

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!!!! ANYTHING helps.**

**You can no longer write for Bella's weeks of solitude or her meeting the new vampires ****L****. I wrote them in this chapter ****J**. please let me know before you start writing a scene so I don't write the same one as you the sooner you let me know you are going to write the better.

**Timeline of new coven: **

**1564: Matthew gets changed. Ya he's seen a lot been around awhile. Gets changed in England he's British still talks with he's original accent, though can change his accent to about anything.**

**1750: British still rule in America, Lisa, a colonist, was changed in America by Mathew for the purpose of being his mate for a while they dated but eventually they mutually consented that their relationship was more friends. **

**1870: Tomas and Marie join Mathew and Lisa ( who are just friends by now) happy coven.**

**1980: wow it took her a long time but Lisa realized she is into girls and found Amy changing her in 1982. Amy is all American and comes from CT (I love the new Englandness of that state)**

**1985: Marie dies at the hands of the volturi seriously no one knows what happened they came one day and took her away never seen again, death may not have happened but most likely she would never live without Tomas. **

**2007: they meet Bella yay!!!!**

**Ages(when turned):**

**Mathew: 19, so close to leaving the teenage years behind, oh and forgot to tell you he can also talk to others in his mind and theirs or have a conversation by linking a couple minds together so everyone can hear everyone's thoughts.**

**Lisa: 18, Bella's age**

**Tomas: 20, oldest in human years of coven**

**Marie: was 19**

**Amy: 17, the baby of the coven, in two ways, secretly loves being the little sister but acts like she hates it. **

**How may you ask do all these people live together and not get suspicions by people they claim that they are younger Matthew 16 Lisa 16 Tomas 21 and Amy 15 Tomas is their older brother and he takes care of them. Sometimes they split but mainly they live together. Okay the new coven family does have a last name it is Torres (this was MY original last name before my great grandfather changed it) they, the coven, are not Spanish (my great grandpa was Pilipino) (I do not look Philippians at all quite the opposite actually) **

**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal but if you want to barrow give me credit) and my plot (don't steal you may write a different version of my events that leads to a different ending but give me credit were it is due) **

Our 1 month anniversary I hated Mike he was really a pig but hey I could deal with it. Since Edward had left I had gotten my own apartment, a new car a silver Volvo (weird that I still loved him? I think not), and a new boyfriend Mike. He was pretty awful on our second date he took the one thing I couldn't give to Edward, my virginity. I just stayed with him to keep my mind off Edward he thought I was in love the way I hung all over him but if I wasn't around him I was thinking of Edward and I didn't want to go back into the glum mode I had last time Edward was gone so most of my time was spent with Mike and the majority of Mike time was "Mike and Bella sex hour".

I walked up to his door and rang the bell, no answer, I rang it twice more and knocked once before just walking in. "Mike," I called out. I could hear a sound in the bedroom so I walked over and opened the door. There was Jessica half naked trying to cover herself up with the bed sheets and Mike sitting on the bed completely nude. "So you guys finally hooked up again congrats," I said and started to walk out.

"Wait Bella it's not… you're early… we weren't…" Mike started stuttering out random things.

"Wait so you weren't just doing Jessica, wow so why were you both naked in bed." I really had to hear what he would say.

"Well…" he started to say then Jessica cut him off.

"Looks like I'm the one who got the attention and the boy this time Bella." her words were supposed to be mean, they would have been mean if I had liked Mike in anyway but since I didn't they didn't even phase me.

"Yup you're right Jessica lucky you, I guess I'll see you in ten years at the high school reunion."

"Oh and I guess Edward will be joining you," she smiled wickedly, that comment did hurt.

"Hope you two have fun together," I said and walked out the door, and out the front door which I had left open and to my car.

I jumped in and started driving aimlessly around until I ended up on the road that led to the Cullen's old house. I guess I had been leading my self here the entire time. I drove up the driveway and it looked just as abandoned as it did the week before when I came. I had been coming every week usually with a bottle of wine just to live in my memories for a while. I didn't have the bottle but I needed my memories right now. I walked out of the car and something hit my head, hard, everything went black.

Mathew's POV:

"What did you hit her with Amy she has a bump the size of a baseball on her head," Amy looked sheepishly at me.

"I didn't know she was human, plus why would she be coming all the way out here I was just defending our property,"

"What's all this I hear," Lisa said as she and Tomas walked in "Wow who's the babe with the bump," Amy growled. "Chill you're my only lova," Lisa said walking up and giving Amy a kiss, me and Tomas had gotten used to their romance and it was normal for us now unlike when the first started dating…, "I just meant that she's cute."

"Well I would know who she is but before we could talk to her Amy went all self defense and attacked her." I looked threateningly at Amy, I was still the leader of the coven.

Tomas who had been silent the whole time spoke up, "if you all are done bickering our guest would probably like to speak to you." I looked down at the beautifully gorgeous brown haired girl she looked extremely confused. Crap we should have come up with a story to what had happened before she woke.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU," she screamed. We all took a step back.

"We bought this house and we live here now," Amy said defensively, "who the hell are you?"

BPOV:

I looked at the four gorgeous creatures surrounding me noting there pale skin crimson eyes and un-human looks. I saw them for what they were vampires. "What the hell is this the vampire house of hell," I muttered under my breath. Some pretty bad things had happened in and around this house and me being attacked was the least of them.

"What did you say?" the black haired male questioned me.

"n.. n.. nothing," I stammered.

"You know we heard you, the question is why do you know we would hear that well?" the blond female talked this time.

"Seriously I forgot about your super hearing for a moment, but now that I remember your probably wondering why I know, duh you just asked me, god you're an idiot Bella,"

"Is she insane," the brown haired male asked.

"Do you normally talk to yourself," the black haired boy asked.

"Okay no I don't only when I'm nervous and I am, I know you drink human blood and you're vampires and you're probably pissed that I'm on your land and… and… I'm not sure what else but there are a lot of things."

"I can't get into her head," the black haired one said angrily.

"Oh Edward had that problem too, wait you can mind read too."

"What?" They all asked simultaneously.

"Seriously I think she's crazy," the brown haired male again.

"Okay you know what, though I love the little lets question Bella and make her seem crazy act you guys have going on I need you to untie me so I can leave I just came here to reminisce in memories that are obviously no longer here and since I can't do that I think I'll leave, unless you're planning on biting me in which case can you do it already I've had a super crappy day and want it to end. " I started thinking about my old life before Edward left and all the memories this house had for me.

"Wait I got her now." the black haired male said they all looked blank.

"What?" I asked. "Wait can you read my mind now you all look like you're pulling an Alice." they all snapped back simultaneously.

"Wow you have had one of the most screwed up lives I have ever seen," the blond one said.

"So Bella do you want us to go kill Mike," the little red headed girl asked. I just smiled.

"So I have a felling you're power is a bit different then Edwards either that or you're all mind readers." the black haired male smiled at me. Suddenly I was seeing extremely fast moving images and hearing a string of garbled words. I knew all of their entire live up until this point of time I felt saw and heard everything. At the very end I heard the statement "Wow who's the babe with the bump" and wondered which guy had said/thought that.

"So which one of you guys thought I was a babe," I said smiling at them both.

"Who said it had to be a guy," Lisa said storming off. I knew there names cool.

"Wait Lisa she is still getting used to the information," Amy said running after her.

"So you just heard all of our life stories and all you want to know is who thought you were a babe, yeah she's crazy" Tomas said.

"You remind me of Edward," I answered, "and if you remember from my mind that is not a good thing." he looked amused and then walked out.

"So I can't read your mind, again." said Mathew.

"Good I always thought it would be weird to know someone had mind reading powers and could be reading your mind at any moment,"

"I know," he answered. "Well I mean I know you feel that way." just then a pure white cat walked into the room.

"Muffins?" I asked.

"The one and only vampire cat," he smiled.

"Will she bite me?" I asked looking at her red eyes. He chuckled.

"Her eyes turn red when she sucks out the blood of normal cats," I looked horrified, "don't worry." he said. Ya an evil cannibal cat wasn't scary. "She only bites cats Lisa tells her to and those are the cats we get from the animal shelters that would be put down anyways." that was a little better but still (**sorry if I'm offending any animal rights activists I love the animals and in real life would never hurt them, but it is a story people). **

"So can you untie me?" I asked. He untied the ropes vampire speed. In seconds I was un warped and headed for the door.

"Wait," he said wrapping an arm around me. Damn that vampire strength, "When will I see you again." he asked.

"hopefully never I have a way of screwing up vampires lives,"

"I know," he smiled, "So this Saturday at seven. It's a date then" he replied giving me no time to answer. I guess I had a date.

"I'm leaving," he let go of me. I walked out the door and got to my car before he ran out and in got in front of me.

"Address?" he asked.

"Damn I hoped you wouldn't catch that," I told him my address and this time he let me get into my car and drive away. At the entrance to the driveway something jumped in front of me. Me and my crappy reflexes caused me to hit it head on. I wasn't really hurt I got out of the car and ran around to see what I had hit. Lisa.

"Fuck, you idiot you were supposed to swerve."

"You know me I have crappy reflexes."

"Now I'll never forget. Hey since you're still here and you hit me would you mind going shopping with me."

"that's mean I didn't mean to hit you."

"But you did so get back into that car and drive me to the mall," she answered. I got into the car and her on the other side god this was going to be a long painful experience.


	3. Chapter 3

**An: so I'm back!!! Miss me? Of course. I know this is short sorry but I hate shopping scenes cause everyone expects something different this is mainly here just for the conversation parts. Also for the last chapter a few people didn't like that it was confusing. I'm really sorry I hate when authors write crappy chapters like that it was a combination of things that was my downfall one I wasn't able to really read over it for mistakes cause of school, two I write what I'm thinking and unfortunately my mind is _THE _most confusing mind ever, seriously you're probably like ya right my mind is way more confusing but I want to point out the fact that I wrote a chapter and then went back and re-read it and didn't even understand half the things I was trying to say, also I have a ton of crap going on in my life I can hardly keep track of it I swear I have ADD or something (now re-read that and tell me I'm not dysfunctional).**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal but if you want to barrow give me credit) and my plot (don't steal you may write a different version of my events that leads to a different ending but give me credit were it is due) **

**Scenes:**

**Bella's first date: **so Bella and new vampire meet and fall in love we know that question is how did the first date turn out.

**Bella's gift: **just ideas please no actual scene for this. (will give credit if I use your gift)

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!!!! ANYTHING helps.**

**You can no longer write for Bella and Lisa shopping L. I wrote that in this chapter J. also you cant write for the transformation was written for me thank you (will be posted as soon as I can get it into the story). please let me know before you start writing a scene so I don't write the same one as you the sooner you let me know you are going to write the better.**

**Sorry 'bout the long AN try not to do that just always turns out long. Dysfunctional? (yes)**

BPOV:

The ride was long painful and slightly scary. I was terrified being I a car with a vampire that I know would suck out my blood if given the chance. "Sorry about before," I said as we got out of the car and walked towards the mall. It was raining and cloudy a perfect vampire day.

"Bout' what," she asked smiling, I was clearly forgiven. This might not be that bad after all.

The first store we went to was Old Navy. I swear the living forever thing really helps with accumulating money even if you don't have a future seeing sister or a doctor dad. Lisa spent at least a thousand dollars on clothes and accessories I bought a bracelet and shirt total $15.

Then we went to a lingerie store, another vampire obsession: sex. "So Amy and you really like ach other," I asked. Though I had seen there life story I could only remember tiny bits and pieces like the names and the fact the two women were lesbians.

"So you couldn't see it all either, and yes we really really love each other." She picked up a few things and walked to the cash register obviously she bought lingerie a lot considering she knew her size without trying anything on.

"Wait you guys couldn't see all my memories," well that's good I thought.

"No and obviously you didn't see all of ours." just then my stomach grumbled. "Was that your stomach," she looked at me then my stomach in disbelief.

"ya I guess I'm hungry," I laughed.

"Well I have to feed you I guess," and she steered me towards the food court. She reminded me of Alice a lot. After we sat down she started the bombard of questions I knew I would receive when I found out she hadn't gotten all my memories. "So why did they leave?" she asked. She meant the Cullen's.

"Lets not talk about them," I was crying silently and she realized I was upset.

"So did you like Mike at all," she smiled then pointed at my food. "My brother will kill me if you don't eat.

"No I actually hated him he was just a distraction for me, and why would your brother care," I asked popping a fry into my mouth.

"well he likes you silly," she laughed the same way Alice did, "it's actually a little refreshing but sad."

"why?" I asked.

"well you're the first girl he has liked that is a conventional normal normally he picks girls that wear fake fangs and are in weird vampire cults, and it's sad because I actually like you,"

"I'm sorry but I'm straight plus you have Amy," I answered

"Not in that way stupid," she looked a bit annoyed, "Matthew doesn't keep up romances long," then I realized what she meant. "he will probably kill you on the first date you smell good, he's right you do smell floral and by he I mean Edward." she spoke of my death as if it was no big deal and it was unavoidable.

"so there is no hope I'm going to die," I didn't sound quite as sad as I thought I would. "I guess it was inevitable though, if he doesn't kill me the Volturri will in a few months."

"What? Why?" she looked upset about it, my impending doom, even though she was just talking about my death at the hands of her brother.

"well after they, the Cullen's, left Aro decided to come to see if I was changed yet,"

"Yes I heard that memory,"

"anyways, they found out I had told Charlie and then killed him," I was openly sobbing as I talked and most of the food court was starring at us. "then they gave me a year, I think so I could live in my own misery, they said it was so that if Edward came back he could change me."

"why don't we leave," she said looking cautiously around at all the people starring. She pulled me up and half dragged half carried me to my Volvo. She put me in the passenger side and I started to protest then stopped after I realized she was already pulling out of the lot. Stupid vampire speed.

**AN: sorry about Charlie I know half of you are probably going "What?" why did you have to kill him off. It was essential that I didn't have to deal with Charlie meeting these new vampires. (actually I just didn't want to write it in). so review and maybe if you want write a section or send me an idea. ANYTHING helps, plus you get credit. **


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal but if you want to barrow give me credit) and my plot (don't steal you may write a different version of my events that leads to a different ending but give me credit were it is due) **

**Scenes:**

**If you would like to write your own scenes feel free **

**Bella's gift: **I've got it yay!

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!!!! ANYTHING helps.**

**You can no longer write for Bella's first date. I wrote that in this chapter. Also you can't write for the transformation was written for me thank you (will be posted as soon as I can get it into the story). Please let me know before you start writing a scene so I don't write the same one as you the sooner you let me know you are going to write the better.**

**An: okay I have a real problem I have 19 people with alerts on this story and I do expect to see at least half of them or other people review that means at least 8 reviews (I know math is off but I am cutting it down) if I don't get 8 reviews (it could even be a simple "good work" though I would rather some feed back, ideas, or signs that my story is being read by intelligent people) no new chapter. 8 reviews or I will not update I will continue writing though so the chapter may be posted the second I get 8 reviews (it might not be). I hate to have to do this but I do want a little feedback it is hard work writing for an audience that wants an update everyday, so I expect a little something in return and I do not think a review is too much to ask. Thanks!**

29Isabella** writes: **first date with Matthew should be very very awkward, first meeting actually, but both Bella and Matthew should like feel a pull towards each other, more so then Bella did with Edward. Umm once she a vamp, her power should be. To be able to blow stuff up, like if you watch charmed, kinda like piper, but with her hands... I think this because she was left to be turned by someone other then Edward, and although now she will love Matthew, she still was always hoping Edward would have changed her... also... she is just angry with everyone and everything, so it seems appropriate... umm... I also think that freezing things should be included in her power... and umm... she should become really good at self defense and karate, so she is can do like non armed combat. lol. Umm... Thomas... I think that he should also fall in love with Bella, but since Bella ignores and avoids him, she doesn't like him, and actually hates him, cause he reminds her of Edward, whom she hates so very much. I think she should not be a "vegetarian" and hunt on evil people, like murderers, rapists, and such.

**I wanted you all to know because I will be using a lot of her ideas or improvising some I want to give her credit so there it is. (You guys just got a major sneak peek into the future of my story) **

BPOV:

I hate stupid vampires and their stupid powers. I let the water run over me thinking about the trip home from the mall. Lisa put on some extremely stupid radio station with the most annoying songs I would have been happy not listening to music; it all reminds me of _him. _ She drove me back to my house and then invited herself over my house for a sleepover her and Amy and muffins were coming in two hours to spend the night and tomorrow helping me get ready for the date, aka my death. I just wanted to get this over with, it was odd when I was with Edward I would have been terrified of any death that didn't involve being bitten but now that he was gone I welcomed death with open arms. "Bella," I heard someone yell. "Were here," another voice called.

I must have been thinking longer then I thought. "One sec," I called down. I got out of the shower dried my hair and got changed then ran down. They were sitting in the living room looking through a box. I felt my chest rip open.

"Oh Bella were so sorry," Amy threw the CD back into the box and kicked it back into the closet.

"Hey I was looking at that," Lisa said annoyed pulling the box back out.

"This obviously holds some painful memories Lisa," Amy hissed.

"No it's okay you're going to have to know about them sometime." I sat down and I pulled out the photo album. I proceeded to tell them the story of the Cullens. Pulling out the car radio, the CD, and other little things that reminded me of Edward or his family. I ended with the bracelet holding the charms of both the men that left me.

"Holy crap that is a huge diamond," Lisa squealed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"The heart is a diamond and it's big," Lisa said as if it was obvious.

"That idiot I am so going to kill him," then I remembered I was never going to see him again.

"Wait you're mad because the guy bought you a diamond, such an odd messed up girl," Lisa looked even more annoyed with me.

"You should still wear this you made Jacob a promise," Amy said and the bracelet was on my wrist, I started sobbing remembering them both. "Or you don't have to," she said starting to reach for it I stopped her.

"No you're right, it is just sinking into me that I am going to die never have having seen Edward again."

"It's okay," Amy said hugging me. "And you won't die so soon you are a human but you probably have many more years to live I think."

"No Mathews going to kill m tomorrow on my date" I said and stopped crying.

"WHAT," Amy screamed. Lisa looked very small. "WHO SAID THAT," she said it quieter but still yelling.

"Lisa," I said pointing ready to get her back for the annoying car ride.

"May I please speak to you alone," Amy hissed and pulled Lisa out the door. I heard some muffled yelling but couldn't make anything out. I began thinking about Edward a dangerous thing. I began to imagine the girl he was probably with right now kissing her telling her he loved her, she was probably Alice's new best friend and I bet Rosalie liked her and Emmett found her much funnier and she was a vampire so Jasper could go near her without felling bad. I started to get the old pain if I didn't get a distraction now I was going to die. I looked out the window and Lisa and Amy were gone at the moment. Just then the phone rang. Thank You God.

"Hello." I said.

"Hi," a male voice answered.

"Who is this?"

"Jacob"

My heart skipped. "JA…Jake," I practically whispered. "Are you coming home? Where are you? Are you all right? Do you still hate me?" I asked like a million questions.

"whoa Bella calm down no I'm not coming back, I am in the south killing vampires with my pack, I'm fine, and I never hated you I was just extremely annoyed,"

"WHAT," I screamed. "You are hunting VAMPIRES in the south, JACOB BLACK get your butt back here right now."

He laughed, "Bella I am fine and I can't my pack needs me plus the south is nice, I am actually calling because I heard about Charlie I am so sorry by the way, I am wondering though now… Now that well I wanted to know if… That now that… I mean."

"Jake just spit it out,"

"well Emily has been traveling with Sam and I was wondering if you wanted, now that Charlie is gone, well if you wanted to come live with me in the south."

"Oh Jake, that is so sweet but I have to wait to…"

"See if he'll come back I get it," he sounded so hurt.

"Well that and a new coven has come," shut up Bella crap I shouldn't have said that.

"WHAT never mind I am coming back right now," I heard things flying around and a zipper, packing I hope it was either that or things being seriously broke, or both. "Edward was right, you are a danger magnet, I'll have let the guys know, ughh vampires there." he started mumbling things.

"Jake calm down… now stop… take a deep breath," I heard a whoosh "good now, first they are no threat they are my friends."

"More like future killers"

"Jake" I warned

"Okay okay I'm good,"

"Good now unpack your bags your pack needs you, promise to call me,"

"I promise"

"Now I am going to hang up and in two days you are going to call me if I don't pick up you can come and kill the evil vampires that killed me."

"Don't even joke, about your death" he hissed

"Okay I won't," I said laughing. "Goodbye Jake.

"Goodbye"

I hung up and realized I was smiling stupid Jake so worried just like they where when I wanted to hang out with the wolfs, ughh the pain again. "Hey," Lisa came up wrapping her arms around me, and then Amy did. "Was that the werewolf?" she asked. They seemed happy again.

"Yes," I answered then yawned.

"Oh yeah you sleep." Lisa said "bedtime for you." They both dragged me up the stairs. I wasn't protesting I didn't want to talk about the conversation I just had. The tucked me in and then Lisa said, "tomorrow you so have to wear that top you bought…for you're date." she added after I gave her a confused look.

"What are you guys going to do tonight," I asked.

"Hunting I think…" Amy answered.

"WHAT, not in Forks," I hissed

"No Seattle," she said.

"You could try animals," I ventured

She chuckled and walked out "yeah okay you try not eating anything but tofu," I thought about that and nodded.

"I get it I guess, the Cullens survived though,"

"Were not the Cullens," I heard from down the stairs. Thank god I thought before falling asleep.

I had I scary dream, nightmare I guess. I dreamed that I told Charlie the secret and then Edward and Jacob left and the Volturi came and killed Charlie and now there is a new group of vampires. I drifted into conciseness slowly and reached around to hug Edward… nothing. I opened my eyes expecting to see him in my rocking chair. He wasn't I started hyperventilating I remember hugging him last night… or something cold. "Edward," I called out hoping not to wake Charlie. No police cruiser good. "EDWARD," I screamed getting worried. Lisa and Amy rushed into my room with bright red eyes.

"WHAT are you okay," they looked worried then it all came back I hugged them last night not Edward. Well they were cold.

"Sorry I thought it was all a dream you guys Edward leaving, it happens a lot. I don't think I like to face reality." they smiled sadly.

"We get it, now time for a make over get your mind off… him."

They poked and prodded me it reminded me of Alice and Rose. Luckily they didn't mention my lapse of memory. They asked about my life before the Cullens and I told them what I could. Then it was time for the date.

**AN: MAJOR CLIFFY who extremely dislikes me. I was going to stop it when she got the call before she knew who it was but I kept typing till now. So if you want to know more you had better review and love me even though I am annoying and you want to kill me for stopping it here just think about how much you will love it when the next chapter comes out. Oh and she does still live in Charlie's house, she did inherit it. **


	5. Chapter 5

-1**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal but if you want to barrow give me credit) and my plot (don't steal you may write a different version of my events that leads to a different ending but give me credit were it is due) **

**Scenes:**

**If you would like to write your own scenes feel free **

**Bella's gift: **I've got it yay!

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!!!! ANYTHING helps. Please let me know before you start writing a scene so I don't write the same one as you the sooner you let me know you are going to write the better.**

Bpov:

There was a knock on the door I went and answered it and he stood there. Not Edward but someone who looked much, much better. His hair was black and against his white skin the contrast was amazing. He was wearing a suit jacket and pants but a very informal band t-shirt underneath. He looked me up and down I had decided not to wear the shirt I had bought shopping but to wear the blue on Edward had liked on me to help me remember vampires could not be trusted.

"You look…amazing," he said clearly awestruck. I did not understand what it was about Forks, every guy seemed to love me, well except Edward, I think.

"Thank you, so where are we going," I asked smiling and walking outside.

"It's a surprise," he smiled and before I knew it he was at the car door holding open for me.

"Vampires and their chivalry," I chuckled.

"So, how are you? Shopping with my sister must have been fun." he was speeding the same way all vampires did. I wonder when you have such a long life why you felt compelled to drive so fast.

"Good, and actually it wasn't I hate shopping, though you're sister was fun we had a really great sleepover too."

"WHAT?!?!?" he practically screamed. "What sleepover,"

"Oh you didn't know about that," I think I might have just ratted out two possibly ex future friends.

"No I did not know about that," he hissed. "They are so dead," he said under his breath.

"It was fun and totally innocent nothing to worry about it was just some girl time."

"I guess but just thinking about what could have happened," he shuddered. "Bella we are not like the Cullen's we are much more dangerous. I know Edward was worried about hurting you but I have to worry much more. I have the same lust for your blood but I am not like Edward. I haven't lived off of animal blood trying to ignore the call of human blood, and my family hasn't either." it was funny the way they referred to themselves as a family when I thought of vampires there was the Edward good family kind and the Volturi bad blood sucking coven types.

"I know believe me I have had my share of bad blood sucking vampires."

"That's what worries me you always got away and survived I don't know if you will survive this, it is odd but I feel a pull to you and it isn't a feeling I have ever gotten before."

"I have," I whispered oh crap why did I say that.

"I know," he said painfully. It was silent for the rest of the car ride which lasted about two more minutes. I realized we were in Port Angles heading extremely fast toward a location I knew, and seriously wanted to forget. "I saw this place in your memories and it seemed like it was connected with good memories so you must like it,"

"Why would you bring me to a restaurant," I started to panic I didn't want to go in there but I didn't want him to know why it was already turning awkward. "You don't even eat."

"I know but you do," he was at my door opening it and he gave me a smile, like Edwards crooked.

"I…I can't do this," I said falling to the ground and sobbing.

"What's wrong," he said concerned he picked me up.

"This is where me and Edward had our first date, you remind me so much of him. I don't think we could ever work." he put me down I was able to stand fine and I had reduced to silently crying by now.

"I'm so sorry I…I didn't know," he looked so sad. I wrapped my arms around him and he just stood there.

"You couldn't have," I gave a weak smile and held my wrist in front of his face well I guess you can bite me now. He looked appalled and pushed my wrist away.

"Don't ever even joke, besides I know how we can fix this," he pulled me back into the car and drove off before I could ask where we were going. When we started to slow down about thirty minutes later I had stopped crying and we were in the Cullen's, excuse me Torres's driveway. He came around and opened my door. He looked me in the eye and said, "Bella before we go in I have to ask you do you want to forget them, the Cullen's and everything. Amy's power is to alter the mind she can help you forget them and live a pain free life." I thought for a second I didn't know how to respond forget the Cullen's it sounded wonderful but at the same time I thought, forget Edward, forever.

"I couldn't, I can't, no not forever,"

"it doesn't have to be forever if you open your mind to me again and let me see all of your memories I will keep them and let you see them if you ever need to," I thought about that, the chance to live a normal life Cullen free I could be happy, "Amy could make you believe you have always lived with us," I thought for a second and was sure.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes I want that," I pulled his hand towards the house then stooped, "wait here," I said and then thought very hard about my life and tried to push those memories to him. Then he stopped and stood still looking far off.

"Wow, is that everything," he said. "I can't believe you hung out with werewolves,"

"Cause vampires are so much better, and yes." then he pulled me into the house and called Amy down. It was much shorter and simpler then I though it would be he explained the situation and I stood there playing idly with my hair.

"Are you sure Bella, this could mean a different life," I was positive this was what I wanted.

"I am sure," I answered and then everything went black. I forgot everything and anything about me and then swoosh I had my memories again.

"Amy you idiot stop playing with my head," I sat up annoyed I was lying in my bed and everyone was surrounding me looking worried. "What's up," I asked expecting the worst.

"She's awake," Tomas smiled.

"Nothing," Mathew said hitting him in the back of the head you had just passed out and we were a little worried."

"Oh okay then why did I pass out," I asked. Then stood up and got out of bed and sat on Matthews lap. "I hate not being near you," I kissed him. He looked really stunned. "What's wrong, oh did I move to fast I thought you got over that." I stood up quickly and walked away.

"No, no I'm fine he said grabbing my waist and pulling me back." he kissed me then pulled back and looked into my face. "I am going to owe Amy big," I heard a chuckle from downstairs. Then I realized everyone had left the room.

"Now that everyone's gone…" I ventured he leaned in to kiss me again. "Not that," I wined pulling away, "can we please discuss you changing me finally."

"What," he looked confused again.

"God it is like you have completely forgotten our life together," I said exasperated, "I want you to change me please," I gave him my best puppy dog face.

"Okay," he said and leaned into my neck.

"Wait right now,"

"Sure why not," he answered leaning in again. I started to panic, well not panic just worry about how we were going to deal with my changing here. He kissed me on the neck. "I'm just kidding, god you looked so worried, see I can't do it you don't really want it."

"No I do bite me Matthew, I was just amazed you were giving in,"

"Nope I won't he said kissing my nose." just then I heard a crash a scream and a growl from downstairs. Matthew ran down.

"Wait up," I screamed and ran/fell downstairs. Then I heard Mathew growl and then cry out in pain. I hurried faster "MATTHEW," I screamed and then I heard a yelp and quiet. I came into the room and took in three things simultaneously Matthew and Amy on the floor half ripped apart, Tomas panting, and a giant wolf that was slowly becoming a giant dead man. "MATTHEW," I cried again and ran to him picking up his arm on the way. I started sobbing, "Tomas do something," he came over and I handed him the arm. Lisa was over by Amy tending to her much calmer then I would was handling Matthew. Everyone seemed to forget the giant wolf/boy.

"It's going to be okay," Tomas started to reassemble Matthew just like Lisa was doing with Amy. Their body parts were just pulling together very seamlessly. "Bella could you please back up they are both going to be very… hungry when we get them pulled together," I noticed all the blood on the floor, from their last victims I suspected. I backed up and then noticed the dead man again. I looked him over he had very dark skin, well compared with what I was used to. "Who the hell is this, what is he, and why did he hurt Matthew and Amy?" I asked quite proud of how calm I was.

"He is and old family enemy, he is a werewolf and his name is… is… I actually don't…" Tomas answered.

"Jacob," Matthew cut him off.

"Oh yes, Jacob,"

"Okay I am going to leave they seem to be reassembled and their eyes are pitch black so bye," I zipped up the stairs only tripping twice. I reached my room and slammed the door hearing some snarling downstairs.

"Well be back later," Tomas called up. And then I heard nothing. I walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower deciding to take a long hot bath and forget all of this.

**AN: you all hate me right, I am so sorry but I had to do it. Please don't be to mad and please keep reading my story. I keep killing off all these characters whose going to b left, but I promise the Cullen's do come back and none of them die… I think. **

**Now this chapter is a bit confusing so here is el explanationo:**

**Begins with date he brings her to the restaurant she and Edward first had a date at. Then she breaks down and he takes her home they decide to let Amy altar her mind and she does. She gets rid off all of Bella's memories and makes Bella think that she was born abandoned and that coven raised her and she fell in love with Matthew and that she is best friends with Lisa and Amy and Tomas is in love with her. She passed out during this change of memories for 2 days. This is three days after Jake's first call he gets very worried and flies back to Washington. He tracks her down to that house and Attacks Amy thinking they killed Bella. Matthew finds him attacking Amy and tries to kill him but gets hurt (very angry werewolf super strength) Tomas finally comes in and kills Jake. **

**Any more questions ask them in a review and I will try to answer them next chapter or in a reply. **

**XOXO **


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal but if you want to barrow give me credit) and my plot (don't steal you may write a different version of my events that leads to a different ending but give me credit were it is due) **

**Scenes:**

**If you would like to write your own scenes feel free **

**Bella's gift: **I've got it yay!

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!!!! ANYTHING helps. Please let me know before you start writing a scene so I don't write the same one as you the sooner you let me know you are going to write the better.**

**AN: some people asked how Bella would get her memory back and she will get it back (if I decide to let her have it back) through Matthew. His power lets him read your mind but he can also tell you things through his mind. Bella gave him all her memories before she lost them and if he ever thinks she needs them back then he will tell them to her through his mind. Hope that helps and doesn't raise more questions but remember just ask. I also want to say that Matthew fells very strongly about Bella and you might say he didn't even know her, and how did he fall in love so fast but he did so there. Also Bella feels about him what she felt about Edward but maybe a bit stronger, she has lived with him her whole life. First he was an older brother figure then probably a friend and now they are in love. As far a Bella is concerned the Cullen's never existed neither did Renee, or Charlie, or Jake. She was always a Torres. Also just to get looks cleared up if anyone has ever seen the movie A Walk to Remember, Matthew looks like the main character. **

BPOV:

I heard the door slam. I remembered getting out of the shower and getting dressed but that was it I must have fallen asleep. I got out of the bed and opened my door. "Hello," I called out, no one answered they should have been home by now. Well whoever was here was in some serious trouble they had interrupted my dream. I had dreamt that me and Matthew had gone sky diving, him and his sports, and then when we came back home he changed me he was just about to bite me when I got woken up.

I made it down the stairs and turned the corner into the living room, "Hel…" I stopped mid word. I did not see the four vampires I was expecting I didn't even see any vampires for that matter. Standing around the dead boy were five more identical looking tall tan boys. I gasped and they all turned their heads simultaneously.

One of them smiled and another said, "bait." I could tell this was going to go badly. "MUFFINS, tell Lisa what happened," I managed to scream before they all converged on me and the world went black.

Matthew's POV:

"Bella," I called out. I wanted to see her spend time with her I didn't even understand this feeling. I felt like she mattered more then anything I would probably even stand up to the Volturi for her, which it might come down to. To make it easier on the rest of the family Amy had changed all their minds, including her own, to believe that Bella had always been part of our coven. I was the only one who knew that Bella had a different past.

"Bella," Tomas called out butting in front of me. I was going to kill Amy if that kept up. Why she would make Tomas think that he was in love with Bella, besides the fact she wanted him to stop moping about after Marie, was beyond me. Just then Muffins came up and started meowing and clawing at my pants.

"LISA," I screamed. "GET IN HERE NOW." I caught a whiff of something rancid something very fresh rancid and in the front room no where near the dead dog.

Lisa ran in, "is something wrong?" just then Muffins started meowing answering the question for me. Her face went from worse to worse as did my own I expect.

"What's happening, no fair you can read her mind, Where's Bella,"

"TOMAS, shut up," he looked angry now. "Get in the car, I turned and walked out the door heading to the car."

"Hey I just parked the…" Amy started then stopped when she saw the anger on my face. I turned toward Bella's Volvo which was parked in our driveway not locked in the garage. "What is happening?" I heard Amy whisper to Lisa. I didn't wait to listen to the response I got into the driver's seat thanking god that thee keys were in the ignition. Tomas was a step behind me and he slipped into the passengers seat Amy, Lisa, and Muffins climbing into the back I peeled away.

BPOV:

I woke up in a room a very dark room. In the corner I saw a vampire no vampires, seven to be exact. My eyes instantly fell on the bronze haired male he seemed familiar, then I remembered who he reminded me of, Tomas. They all looked away from me very guiltily.

"Hi," I said excited I had never met another vampire family before. "It's okay you don't have to look so guilty."

"Oh Bella we are so sorry," the little black haired female said. She ran up, no danced up and hugged me.

"Hello," I said falling back a little from her excitement. "I'm sorry I might have forgotten me being a silly little human but do I know you, maybe I saw you as a child, I mean my family doesn't tell me everything that happened." wait something dawned maybe they were the vampires that killed my family, maybe that was why the looked so guilty.

"Bella stop this we have missed you." the giant brown haired male came up and picked me up in a bear hug.

"Okay this hugging has got to stop," I said annoyed, "_I know who you are." _I hissed out then spat at them. They all looked very crestfallen.

"What do you mean Bella." the black haired girl asked.

"you are the vampires that killed my parents aren't you?" I was getting aggravated with them.

"Bella your parents are dead? Are you okay." the bronze haired male finally acknowledge me and ran up to me. He hugged me and then leaned in for a kiss.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING," I said pushing him away. He looked so hurt.

"I'm sorry that was stupid. I am so sorry. I just saw you and I… I couldn't help myself I feel so awful for leaving you."

"Look I have no idea who you or they," then I noticed the rest of the vampires had disappeared, "are but I can tell you I already have a boyfriend and you are not him."

"Wha…What," he looked very confused now. Though I have no idea why I was in love with Matthew I have been. "If it's Mike or… or Jacob I am going to kill them,"

"You mean the dead were wolf why would I date him. No I am dating Matthew and this summer getting married." he looked like I just stabbed him. "I don't know why you care I don't even know who you are." all of the sudden the little black haired female was back.

"Bella can we talk." she asked.

"why would I talk to you, for the last time people, vampires, what ever," they all appeared out of thin air, "I DO NOT KNOW YOU," I tried to emphasize the whole not knowing them thing.

"Bella this is silly were best friends," the little black haired female tried again.

"I don't know you, I already have a best friend her name is Lisa, you are clearly not her, I do not like you and I will never like you, so leave me alone." I turned sat down and faced the wall. I could hear a buzzing, them talking, I didn't care. This was stupid and silly the werewolves that caught me were playing wicked mind games it was so…so juvenile.

EPOV:

**Wait do you really think I will let you know what they are saying ha. I am such a mean author you all probably hate me but I will basically tell you what they are saying; **

**Is Bella an amnesiac- no she remembers a new coven and her life with them.**

**Who is the new coven?**

**Who is Matthew and can we kill him? (Edward)**

**Why the hell did we leave Bella in the first place? (Alice and Emmett)**

**You wanted her to find some one new? (Esme and Carlisle)**

**This is so stupid (Rosalie) **

**Not a new vampire (Edward in response to last question, not comment)**

**What do we do (Jasper)**

**Get out (Rosalie) **

**With Bella (Edward) **

**Confusing yes I am sorry but that's basically what they said. Don't you love how no one mentioned dead Jacob (sorry but I don't really like him)**

**Love you XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

-1**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal but if you want to barrow give me credit) and my plot (don't steal you may write a different version of my events that leads to a different ending but give me credit were it is due) **

**Scenes:**

**If you would like to write your own scenes feel free **

**Bella's gift: **I've got it yay!

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!!!! ANYTHING helps. Please let me know before you start writing a scene so I don't write the same one as you the sooner you let me know you are going to write the better.**

**AN: just to clear up something's: the Cullen's were kidnapped because that's who the wolves thought killed Jacob, their housetheir kill. There are also not only 5 werewolves if you remember Jakes pack was much bigger then that but only five werewolves had gone to the Cullen house to find Jake. They did not expect him to be dead. **

BPOV:

I don't know if it had been a few days or a few weeks I do know that the other vampires hadn't bothered me again whether they were outside having escaped this prison somehow or still in the corner plotting their escape I didn't care. I was waiting for Matthew who I knew it would only take a matter of time to find me. Just a few more hours, or days, or weeks I stopped my self. Don't even think about it anymore I commanded myself. So I started to plan extreme sports adventures Matthew could go on with me when I was a vampire and less fragile.

EPOV:

I watched Bella sitting in the corner still agitated that I couldn't read her mind I saw her face go from questioning to disgust to scared to happiness. So many emotions and couldn't figure out what they were about. I know if I had the old Bella she would have told me, but then again we wouldn't be in this mess. We couldn't figure out how to get out the walls not even Emmett could break him though he was still hitting them in vain.

"Emmett stop," Rosalie pleaded. "You are just going to tire yourself out." I agreed but still I wanted to know what the walls could be made of that could stop our strongest vampires. Then I heard a door grating open I took advantage of that and ran towards it not thinking.

"EDWARD STOP," Alice screamed but it was too late I ran into a giant furry object and suddenly felt myself being torn apart.

BPOV:

It all happened so quickly I hardly had time to think. One of the vampires, Edward ran into the werewolf that was walking in and bam. The werewolf began attacking pieces of the poor vampire were flying everywhere then I heard someone scream in my head _run Bella_ and I did I made it past the werewolf and dying vampire and made it upstairs I ran down the hall. When I reached the corner I ran into none other then Matthew. He picked me up and stated kissing and hugging me.

"I was so worried Bella, don't ever get caught again" I started chuckling he began playful scolding me on allowing myself to be caught.

"You know this might not have happened," I smiled suggestively.

"Oh yes and how not." he asked kissing me again.

"If you had turned me into a vampire." I smiled triumphant at his look of surprise. Then frowned at his face of disgust.

"Bella we have already discussed this I am not losing you due to my lack of self control." just then Tomas came barreling down the hall.

"Time to go," he said continuing to run without stopping. Matthew picked me up and began to run.

"Wait there are other vampires in there," I said pointing down the hall.

"Really who?" Matthew asked worried.

"I don't know they were getting attacked by a werewolf when I left, I think one of them was named Edward." he froze. We were out of the building already halfway to the cars when I heard the first bang. He looked like he was deliberating whether or not to go back in. then I realized the bang I heard was an explosion then I heard another. "You bombed the place." I yelled angrily. He still looked like he might turn around. I looked over at the building as another bomb went off. There was no way any vampire or werewolf could survive that. "You are not going in there, take me home." I kissed him and brought his mind back to me he kissed me back but not as willingly as before then he ran to the cars. He looked upset and started talking very fast to our brother and sisters. "Do Not leave me out." I exclaimed.

"I am just telling them what you told me," he kissed the top of my head and we got into the cars just as the last bomb went off.

**AN: sorry it is so short. Now read review and I promise Bella will get changed soon. Oh and to all those worried about the Cullen's don't I promise you the majority of the Cullen's survived. Vampire speed got to love it. **


	8. Chapter 8

-1**AN: I am on bed rest because of a giant rash that has decided to take up the bottom half of my face. This means no drama (club), no friends, and if we weren't in the middle of mid terms no school. I unfortunately do have to go to school but only half days to get my tests done. So getting to my point, I am stuck in bed all weekend and will probably update many times or at least long chapters. So have fun kids XOXO!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal but if you want to barrow give me credit) and my plot (don't steal you may write a different version of my events that leads to a different ending but give me credit were it is due) **

**Scenes:**

**If you would like to write your own scenes feel free **

**Bella's gift: **I've got it yay!

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!!!! ANYTHING helps. Please let me know before you start writing a scene so I don't write the same one as you the sooner you let me know you are going to write the better.**

BPOV:

The weeks went by as they normally did. Amy and Lisa decided to take a vacation in the north of Canada somewhere so it was just me and the guys. I was no longer left alone for a second though if it wasn't Matthew watching me, which was often, it was Tomas. Matthew wouldn't even leave unless he had to hunt, I saw his eyes get darker then he ever normally get around me. We mainly spent the days inside most were sunny, an oddity in Forks. We played board games and watched movies. I of course couldn't win at anything and they vampires had already seen all of the movies so they kept muting them and giving their own lines. I was getting fed-up with all the boringness though I didn't mind the alone time I got with Matthew, it was perfect. Even if we were just sitting there silently it was good. He would put on his headphones and I would pull out a book, we were both happy. Though that was rare to have moments with just the two of us, Tomas seemed to have developed a deep crush on me and was constantly trying to get my attention and get me to notice him. It was cute at first but after about a day it became annoying. Matthew was cute about it though he wasn't even worried about losing me to Tomas. That is when I decided to play a prank, one I thought was small but it led to a series of good and bad events.

It all started one morning I woke up to Matthew smiling at me from the other side of the bed. "You talked about it again," he smiled.

"Uggggggggh," I groaned. "You know if you just changed me I wouldn't have dreams about eating raw meat."

"Not that one silly," he said smiling about the dream I had where I was eating raw meat with him because he wanted the blood and I wanted the meat. "The one were we get married and you let me let you grow old then we die together."

"I swear you are making that up. I want to become a vampire and I will so you better get used to it," I smiled and jumped on top of him. He quickly flipped us so he was on top. "When I'm a vampire you won't be able to do that." then I kissed him passionately. "And we will be able to go farther then that." I said crawling out while he was momentarily stunned. He pulled me back and started kissing my neck and tickling me. "Stop it," I giggled.

"Knock, knock, little human girl needs her food, if you two are done of course." Tomas walked in. well that was obviously over. I had to remember to thank Tomas that tickling was pure torture.

"I'll take a shower and get dressed," Matthew said kissing the top of my head. Tomas grabbed my hand and led me down stairs. That is when my evil plan began unfolding. I sat down at the island with Tomas on the other side of me. I dug in to my French toast and in no time at all was done. By then my plan was formulated and I took it into action. "Tomas you like me right," my whole plan depended on a yes.

"Of course Bella," yesss plan in motion.

"Okay here's what we need to do then." I began whispering my idea to him and his smile grew wider and wider by the second. When I was done he was beaming. "But it's just pretend remember, not of it is real."

"I know," he smiled sadly. Just then Matthew walked in.

"Know what?" he asked smiling at the both of us. I grabbed Tomas's hand.

"That I really like him, not you, sorry Matthew." he started smiling.

"Funny Bella," he reached for me. I flinched away it was much harder then I thought it would be. "Are you serious, Bella this is a joke right?" he looked so upset and unsure I wanted to lean over and give him a kiss and say of course but then my whole plan wouldn't work. Just then Tomas leaned over and kissed me I almost pushed away but instead I just broke the kiss fast. I looked over to where Matthew had been sitting and he was gone. What had I done? I spent the day pissed off at Tomas and I resigned to beg Matthew's forgiveness when he came home. I put on some dumb show about people becoming models there was a marathon or something. Hours passed and he still wasn't home Tomas sat down next to me and I decided not to shoo him away, it was my idea in the first place.

At about 4 I heard the door creak open to the T.V. room. The T.V. was muted and the lights were out giving an eerie light to everything I noticed that Tomas was gone and decided that was the cause of the noise I began to drift back asleep when I felt a cold hand on my face. "Tomas not now please, I just want to wait until Mathew is back so I can apologize it was a mistake pretending to like you."

"Apology accepted, sweetie." I opened my eyes and I saw Matthew's face not Tomas's. I sat up and began kissing him in between kisses letting him know that I was sorry and that I was stupid. "Calm down, we have to go," he said suddenly.

"Now?" I asked reluctantly.

"Yes I have to do something," I noticed then that his eyes were bright red almost pink (**I just figure eyes get lighter the more you have drank)**. He pulled me into the car. I realized it was four in the afternoon not the morning. Wow I slept a while.

"May I ask where we are going?"

"The park," he answered I tried to imagine what we could do there that when it hit me.

He pulled into the parking lot just as I began my squealing. We walked out of the car and then I practically screamed, "You are going to change me right?" I asked jumping up and down.

"I will admit I thought about it," he said putting his hands on my shoulders to calm. "I saw how you acted with Tomas and though that was fake I can see you doing that with another man someday. I figure you can't wait for me forever."

"No I can't," I said. "So are you going to change me?" I was excited yet worried. I looked down at my clothes and Matthew pulled my face up so I was looking at him again. Matt's red eyes stared back into mine. Unusually solemn, he gave a nod. I took a deep breath, trying to calm my racing heart. This was what I wanted. I'd wanted it for awhile now, and as hard as it had been for me to trust Matthew, this trust would only be complete once he kept this promise. I'd been lied to enough. I'd had my trust broken enough. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. That path was over; if it had ever truly been open. I stood up, more shakily than I meant to and instantly Matthew was there with his hand almost on my elbow, ready to catch me if I fell, but letting me make my own way. "Well," I said, the bravery in my voice was not as authentic as it should have been, "Let's get on with it." 

"What, now? Here?" 

"Well, of course not here! But as soon as it can be done. I've had my mind long made up, but I'm afraid that..." 

"Bella," Matthew was calm, but his eyes were worried. "If you're not sure... If this isn't what you want." God, why did everyone count my hesitancy as uncertainty? 

"This is what I want," I said firmly, and without another word Matthew took my hand and led me through the park and to his car. His car sped down the country roads faster than I cared to watch, so I occupied myself with watching his face. The unreal beauty of vampires would never cease to take my breath away. However, it didn't seem so alien anymore. It still amazed me how each of them could be the epitome of beauty and still look so different. "Why?" I asked, suddenly curious. 

"Why what?" he asked, obviously not picking up on my thoughts. 

"Why didn't you just feed from me, and then be done. That first day we met. I was 

Alone, and you knew it. But you didn't..." 

"To be honest, it was your eyes." He had parked the car and was at my door waiting for me to get out. "I saw your eyes and they reminded me of something. My curiosity got the better of me. I cringe to think how close I came to destroying you, but that's all in the past!" He told me cheerfully, pulling me along in his wake. Something seemed familiar about the trail like I had been their before I paused uncertain. Matthew looked at me curiously, but I picked up my feet and followed him. After the first step it was easy. One, two. One, two down to the unknown but known. But when we got there, the meadow held no memories. Nothing that I remembered. Matthew and I came to stand in the middle of the clearing. He looked up at the moon for a minute then looked back down at me. The reflection made his eyes seem silver instead of red. 

"Bella," he whispered with an urgency I'd never heard before. Then we were kissing. Harder than I'd ever kissed before, and his hands were all over me, on my back, under my shirt, moving with a rhythm set by the rapid beating of my heart. I wanted the place where our mouths met to be the opening of my soul. He was truly the only one I'd ever belonged with. No one but Matthew whose body I felt under my hands, and whose mouth met mine with the urgency I wanted. I barely felt the pain in my lower lip. Matthew didn't stop kissing, so neither did I. I was on the ground, the dew covered grass cold against my bare back. I hadn't remembered losing my shirt, but I couldn't remember much right now. Not who I was, or what I was doing. Vaguely I felt Matthew's mouth exploring more parts of my body. My whole head was on fire, the pain spreading faster than I'd thought. And it was cold, so cold. Or maybe it was hot, I couldn't tell, and my fevered mind was in no shape to make that distinction. Then with shuddering breath, my heart stopped. The cold, fire-like pain had reached my chest, and I thought I would die with the pain. And it was so far from over. I opened my mouth, gasping, to tell Matthew I needed him. I needed him to make the pain stop. I couldn't do this. It was too much. Instantly, his mouth was on mine and it was cool. A very slight relief from all the pain. I heard his voice in my ear, and felt his hand in mine. His lips on my hair, my eyes, my lips, my neck. I felt his body soften, and his kiss was more human than any vampire should be able to be. I think I fainted around the time the pain reached my knees. Unconsciousness didn't save me from the pain. I felt it piercing my fevered dreams. My joints ached, my nerves were on fire. My eyes would open, but never focus and the first image I saw as the pain began to fade was Matthew's face, peering anxiously into mine as the dawn streaked the sky golden. 

Once the pain had begun to recede, it gained speed. Before the sun was fully up, the pain was nothing more than a very fresh, painful memory. I began to notice more about my surroundings. The birds were singing, and the grass in the meadow was greener than I'd ever seen it. The sun would be out today, and now I'd have to worry about my skin glittering in its golden rays. But all this was dim. Foremost in my thoughts was a burning thirst, so strong that almost everything held a red tint to it. It was blood that I wanted. I could barely feel Matthew's hand in mine, but I could feel it. It was soft, fleshy, and it was squeezing my hand gently. I looked over at him, and followed the line of his eyes. At the edge of the clearing lay a freshly killed doe. Her blood pooled neatly under the gaping wound in her stomach. And when my eyes picked up what my untrained nose had not, the blood was all I saw. As I sucked the deer dry, a part of me wondered if I could feel passion for anything other than the sticky sweet substance ever again. (DerringerMeryl87)

**AN: a fan wrote this for me when the story first came out I am finally putting it up. We both decide that after the change she would find him not hard or cold anymore. She also decided that if your blood was racing, say during a kiss the change would go faster, one night. My fan also believed that she would remember her old life so any mistakes were it sounds like she is making a reference to the past I am sorry I tried to get them all out. Any questions please ask. Read review enjoy. XOXO **


	9. Chapter 9

-1**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal but if you want to barrow give me credit) and my plot (don't steal you may write a different version of my events that leads to a different ending but give me credit were it is due) **

**Scenes:**

**If you would like to write your own scenes feel free **

**Bella's gift: **I've got it yay!

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!!!! ANYTHING helps. Please let me know before you start writing a scene so I don't write the same one as you the sooner you let me know you are going to write the better.**

BPOV:

I finished with the deer in mere moments and that was when I smelled it the most beautiful and sweet smell I had ever smelt. I ran faster then what I thought should be possible and thanks to the transformation I didn't trip once. A voice in the back of my head told me to stop told me that I wouldn't like what I found at the end of the trail and it would lead me down a path I didn't want but I ignored it. I stopped running at a small clearing a family was just setting up their camp. I couldn't help myself the call of their blood was so strong. I took down the father first and then the mother their blood only pushing me further I couldn't believe anything could taste so good. The voice kept telling me to stop but I ignored it. The son, just a young teenager came out of the tent to see what his mother had screamed about I drank his blood too savoring it more then I had with the others. I was full now and content I looked down at the three dead bodies and to my surprise didn't feel any remorse or sorrow. They were what kept me alive I didn't care about their lives I was something better then them I was a vampire a creature of the night. I heard a whimper from inside the tent. Another blood sac I smiled I pulled back the tent flap and saw the most adorable three year old she was crying and hugging a doll obviously aware of the events that had transpired. Suddenly I realized what I had just done, I was not better then humans I was worse I was a monster. Why had I craved this life style, I had just taken the lives of the only providers this girl had. I was sick I was evil I looked back down at the girl. She had brown hair just like me and Matthew and after the change her eyes and skin would match ours too. I stepped into the tent. She gave another whimper, "I won't hurt you." I smiled as I said this and walked forward slowly. I sat down and wrapped my arms around her she came into my hug. I could convince her I was her mother after the change it wouldn't be hard. She was sitting crying in my lap I leaned down and brushed my teeth across her neck stopping next to her jugular I bit down.

I thought I wouldn't stop at first but I did I pulled away. I pulled her out of the tent just as the screaming started. Mathew was standing there assessing the damage of what I had done. He saw the girl in my arms, her screams echoing in the forest causing birds to fly from trees and much of the wildlife to run in fear.

"What have you done?" he looked livid.

"I.. I couldn't leave her Matthew," I yelled a bit over the screams, "She looked so young and vulnerable." he looked at me in disgrace I turned my head.

"Bella he looked at me pleadingly end this she won't be happy," he pointed at the little girl in my arms.

"I think I need her Matthew, I don't think I can end it." the girl had stopped her screams and was now just whimpering.

"Bella this is stupid stop it." he screamed at me.

"No," I screamed back, this was our first serious fight since ever I couldn't believe he couldn't see this my way, all of the sudden a tree nearby snapped in half. We both looked at it. "What the hell," I began but I didn't forget my anger this actually seemed to intensify it, just then another tree cracked and another the entire clearing was become bigger as trees around the edge broke.

"Bella stop calm down." Matthew put his hands up palms out. I was so confused "Bella you're doing this it must be your power," he answered in response to my confused expression. I took a deep breath and the trees stopped so did the girl in my arms. She began shaking violently, she needed a bed. I began running home faster then I knew Matthew could run. Tomas would understand he would help me. I reached home in moments, I didn't understand what made me so fast but it was useful right now so I was happy for it. I kicked open the front door and was in my room in seconds I laid the little girl on my bed she looked almost peaceful for a moment until the screaming began again.

Tomas, Amy, and Lisa ran into my room and all stared at me then the little girl then back at me. They all looked extremely confused. "Ok Mathew changed me then I found this girls family in the woods and… killed them so I changed her and the Matthew found me and told me to kill her and save her from this life but I just… I just can't." Amy and Lisa ran up and hugged me.

"Oh Bella your one of us, I can't believe he changed you." Lisa looked at me amazed, "You are like ten times hotter." all three of us started laughing.

"So your not mad about her," I pointed at my little girl.

"No not at all if she is what you want Lisa got me and Matthew got you it's only fair that you get her," Amy smiled at me.

"But let's not change every human you leave orphaned please," Tomas said walking into the room and finally joining the conversation.

"Okay I promise." they all smiled at me as I walked over to the bed and brushed her hair off the little girls face. They all walked out silently I could feel their presences leaving the room. I laid down next to the girl I wasn't tired I would never be again but I managed to drift into a stupor not quite awake but definitely not asleep. I got up from this a couple hours later Matthew wasn't back. I don't know how I could tell but I knew there were only three other people, vampires in the house besides me and the little girl. I got into the shower figuring I could leave my daughter for a few minutes she was back to whimpering so she couldn't be in that much pain.

I took my shower and came out getting changed into an Alice worthy out fit. Wait what who the hell is Alice. Oh my god I am going insane I am talking to myself in my head. She must be from some dream from my human life I thought. Ok this conversation is over and I stopped conversing with my self I sat down at my computer. I had some shopping to do and lots of it. I bought about every kid toy ever made and thousands of outfits and things I thought she would need. Then I found a site with baby names on it. I figured I would have to name her sometime. I had wanted Matthew to be here though. To bad I thought to myself I started scrolling down the A names I stopped at Alice it seemed to pop out at me I loved the name it reminded me of a bright happy little girl it was perfect, but I couldn't name her Alice she needed a different name I could tell this wasn't the right first name for her so I decided it would be her middle name. Then I knew what I wanted to name her it just hit me I wanted to name her Lorelei Alice Torres it was perfect. I logged of my computer and want to lay down next to my perfect daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

-1**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal but if you want to barrow give me credit) and my plot (don't steal you may write a different version of my events that leads to a different ending but give me credit were it is due) **

**Scenes:**

**If you would like to write your own scenes feel free **

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!!!! ANYTHING helps. Please let me know before you start writing a scene so I don't write the same one as you the sooner you let me know you are going to write the better.**

BPOV:

The whimpering stopped about three days later Amy, Lisa, and Tomas came in at random intervals amazed by the fact that me a newborn vampire still didn't feel the need to feed. Mathew never came home but it didn't matter the rest of my family helped me. When all the stuff I had bought arrived they helped me unpack it into the spare room. I was getting worried about Matthew I needed him. I was starting to get stressed pacing in my room and then my daughter called out. The change was over I ran over to her. She looked up at me, "mommy," she whispered. I would have cried in joy if I could have. She was the most perfect thing her features everything looked as if it was a mixture of me and Matthew's if we had been able to have a daughter she would have looked like this girl. I picked her up in a hug. She hugged me back.

"Lorelei I am your mommy and your daddy is…away," she seemed to understand what was going on. All of the sudden she jumped down from my arms she ran out of the door as I called after her. I ran out after her and called out for her. She couldn't leave me too not like Mathew. I heard a giggle in her room. I ran towards it but stopped at the door it was the most perfect site she was playing with one of her billions of toys some sort of doll and Mathew was knelling down next to her making funny faces. I ran in to the room. Mathew I screamed jumping on him and kissing him.

"Whoa, calm down," he put me on the floor.

"I thought you left I… I thought you didn't love me anymore."

"daddy," Lorelei smiled and pointed at him then went back to playing with her doll. It was like she knew exactly were everything belonged.

I smiled up at him, "yes."

"So Lorelei, I like it he smiled, the name I mean and the girl of course." I just couldn't stop smiling.

"Lorelei Alice Torres." he flinched on the middle name but otherwise looked fine. All of the sudden Amy, Lisa, and Tomas were in the playroom, Amy was holding a sippie cup full of some red fluid, blood. She handed it to Lorelei it seemed to remind me of my thirst all of the sudden it was burning.

"Don't worry it's just animal blood we figured she could live of that for a while." Tomas said misinterpreting my expression. I could tell I had a pained expression on my face.

"Blood," I whispered. "I need blood now." all of the sudden everyone understood my expression.

"Finally we thought you were going to be a little weirdo forever," Tomas chuckled.

"The boys will take you out we'll watch Lorelei." Amy said kicking Tomas. Matthew grabbed my elbow leading me out of the room Tomas a step behind me. They took me to the kitchen and opened the fridge it was filled with hundreds of blood packets.

"Lorelei's animal blood," Matthew said answering my questioning look. "Here," he handed me one. "This will help with the burn." I sucked it dry and then pulled out another and another I drank ten before Matthew stopped me. "Let's leave some for Lorelei." he grabbed my hand and led m to the door. "Now it's time for a real hunt." he flashed me an evil grin as I got into the passenger side of the car. I was afraid. During the car trip Tomas explained to me how they hunted with Matthew throwing in random pointers. They would go to a big city and find a bar where they would pick out a "creep" Matthews ability helped with that and then they got them outside and sucked them clean. On nights when there were no "creeps" thy would settle for people who had just had something sad happen to them which the bar was filled with. It seemed okay to m and I was morally fine with it. Lorelei would never hunt this way so animal blood would have to be her source of food.

We got to the bar and I was having second thoughts I was suddenly afraid to enter I had been in a bar many times as a human but what if all those closely packed bodies sent me into a feeding frenzy now. Matthew opened my door took my hand pulling me out, "you'll be fine," he smiled down at me. I trusted him. He lead me into the bar and I was instantly aware of everything. There were 20 people in the bar and 2 vampires not including me Matthew or Tomas. 3 of those people were acceptable, in my eyes, to drink from, 5 were lonely as hell, 6 were checking me out, 3 were checking Matthew out, 4 were checking Tomas out, and the vampires were curious. I intertwined my fingers with Matthews the stood on my tip toes to kiss him stopping all the girls checking Matthew out not the guy and 5 of the guys checking me out. I didn't feel the instant need to hunt but I knew I would soon I looked over at this guy who was sitting in a corner staring at a blond waiting for her to leave she was alone and she was probably going to stay alone despite her beauty she didn't look like she was trying to hook up. I could probably take him wait who was I kidding of course I could take him what I mean is I could probably lure him out. I walked away from Matthew he understood though. I sashayed right in front of the man. His eyes were suddenly on me not her. He obviously hadn't seen me and Matthew's PDA earlier. I walked towards the door he was up in seconds, following me. I walked into the cold night air stumbling a bit trying to act drunk.

I walked right into an alley, he probably thought this was his lucky day, boy was he wrong. I heard a voice behind me suddenly. "Hey Honey need some help." I turned around and saw him smiling at me offering a hand. We were deep in the alley no one to hear his screams.

"actually I do," I smiled back at him. He was positively beaming as he stepped towards me. He leaned towards me pulling a silver object out of his coat. I smiled as he took out the knife he attempted stabbing me in the side. The knife sustained more damage then me in the battle that ensued he must have thought he missed or something because he came at me again but this time he tried to stab me in the stomach.

"What are you?" he whispered as he realized the knife was having no effect.

"Your worst nightmare," I whispered in his ear before I sank my teeth into his neck. I sucked him completely dry wiping my mouth off with my hand the wiping my hand on his shirt. I walked out of the alley. And back to the bar as if nothing had happened. When I re-entered I could tell there were now only 17 people and two vampires the new ones having left. I walked over to Matthew, "can we leave," I asked. He stood up grabbing my hand and heading towards the door. People looked after us in envy but I didn't care I wasn't jealous I knew Matthew loved me and I loved him.

"What took you so long," Tomas asked as we got into the car.

"I wanted to make it theatrical," I answered I suppose the second we were out of the bar I could have swooped in and pulled him down an alley sucking his blood, but where was the fun in that. "I want to see Lorelei, I think I know what her power is and I want to check it." Matthew looked down at me.

"You know she might not have a power some vampires don't."

"But she does." answered.


	11. Chapter 11

-1**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal but if you want to barrow give me credit) and my plot (don't steal you may write a different version of my events that leads to a different ending but give me credit were it is due) **

**Scenes:**

**If you would like to write your own scenes feel free **

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!! ANYTHING helps. Please let me know before you start writing a scene so I don't write the same one as you the sooner you let me know you are going to write the better.**

**I know you all must hate me more then the French hated Marie Antoinette but I have good reasons for not writing. Unfortunately school has decided to occupy my life but know that its winding down I have decided to grace you with another chapter. Also I got promoted to lighting head (yay me!!) ( it is a big achievement, just to clarify for those who don't understand the inner workings of the thespian world). So here it is the latest chapter. **

I rushed in the door eager to see Lorelei, and of course to see if my suspicions were correct. I walked into the house and could instantly tell something was off. There wasn't a sound and in any other house that would be normal at 2 in the morning but this was a house of vampires and more importantly there was a vampire child. No one slept which should mean there would be noises, laughter or something but it was dead silent. I walked upstairs to Lorelei's room, well more like ran at top speeds and she wasn't there either I began panicking, trying to figure out were she might be, maybe one of those werewolves didn't die or maybe one of the two vampires at the bar beat me here. Then I heard a wonderful beautiful noise outside, I ran downstairs and right into Matthew who was just walking in the door with Lorelei and the rest of the family behind him. (**you thought I would have something bad happen this soon, no I do want her to have somewhat of a normal life)**

"Mommy," Lorelei squealed. "Daddy said you know my power what is it, huh huh huh," she started tugging at the bottom of my shirt and then I noticed a stain, a blood stain in the center of it. How had I not noticed that? I wondered.

"if you give mommy two seconds to go change she'll come back down and tell you what she _thinks _ you're power is,"

"Okaaaay, but I'm timing you, GO" I ran upstairs and threw on a shirt that was lying on my floor and made it down just as Lorelei began saying three. "Mommy you're going to have to be faster then that to escape the monsters."

"What monsters," I smiled down at her, figuring I was indulging her.

"THE TICKLE MONSTERS," Lisa and Amy screamed before pouncing on me.

"Ahhhhh, you guys stop,"

"Stop, Stop, Aunt Lisa, Aunt Amy, Stop, Mommy has to tell me my power," Lorelei complained jumping on Amy's back and attempting to pull her off.

"Okay, okay you guys get off," they jumped off me and then Lorelei was tugging on my shirt again begging for information about her power, "okay, okay stop lets all go down to the kitchen," everyone just starred at me like I had gone mad. "Look it's about her power okay." they all just shrugged and followed me to the kitchen. When we reached the door I stopped and turned around, "Okay Lorelei wait right here," she looked a bit pissed but she consented standing completely still while everyone else followed me into the kitchen.

"Okay so what is this about," Lisa said, poking me in the shoulder.

"Stop," I said, brushing her off and walking over to the island, I pulled out a fork a spoon and a knife, then three colored Sharpies™. On the fork I drew a red dot then the spoon a blue dot and on the knife a green dot.

"Okay what the hell are you doing to our silverware," Lisa asked.

"First of all you never use the silverware you just bought it cause you liked the design, and secondly you'll see." I put the knife inside of two pots in one of the cabinets, the spoon in the fridge behind the blood packets, and I tapped the fork underneath one of the chairs.

"Ohhhh is this a scavenger hunt," Amy squealed. We all stared at her, "what I really like scavenger hunts," she said then sulked off into the corner, mumbling about how she just really liked scavenger hunts.

"okay never mind that," I said shaking my head, "Matthew go get Lorelei," but she was already back. "okay Lorelei I want you to find the knife with a green dot on it." she walked right over to the pots and pans cabinet and pulled out the knife bringing it to me. "Okay now get me the spoon with the blue dot." she walked over to the fridge getting me the spoon from the back. "Okay, now Lorelei this ones a bit trickier, I want you to get me the fork with the red dot," everyone looked really confused but Lorelei she was shinning with pride, she walked right over to the chair and pulled the fork off from the bottom of it.

"So her power is to find oddly marked silverware," Mathew asked.

"no, no her power is knowing where things are and… Lorelei put the silverware back," I could tell everyone expected her to walk over to the fridge, chair, and cabinet, but she didn't she put them back in the silverware drawer. "where they belong,"

"That's crazy it's just a lot of coincidence's," Tomas said.

"No it isn't think about it, she has never been in the kitchen and sure doesn't know where the silverware drawer is or where I hid that silverware and she knew exactly where her playroom was, and who Mathew was. She is just amazing." I said ruffling her hair and picking her up. "Lets go play outside," I said walking towards the door leaving everyone stunned behind me.

A couple months went by, I still fed off of people at bars about once every week, though I never felt any remorse, and Lorelei explored her power finding out she could sense things more then 20 miles away. Matthew also thought it would be funny to teach her how to drive one day when I was out hunting, I almost killed him when I got back and found them starring at the car in a ditch trying to find a good way to pull it out. (**maybe I'll do a one shot of this day if enough people ask me to**). Overall it was good and normal some days Lisa and Tomas and Amy took Lorelei places around the city like zoos and amusement parks, and it was never crowded cause they went on rainy days. (**again maybe I'll do a one shot, just ask)** those days me and Mathew had fun, I definitely enjoyed those days, but it wasn't all in the bed room of course we also indulged his extreme sports craze, which I absolutely forbid him involving Lorelei in. (**and maybe if you ask I'll do a one shot from one of these adventures**).

But of course when you're an immortal things can't stay perfect for long.

**Duh duh duh duh dunnnnnn what could it be? It's a cliffy! You all hate me more then the world hates Hitler (sorry if that offends someone, but truly we all do). I'll update ASAP I swear. **


	12. Chapter 12

-1**Disclaimer: I own none of Stephanie Meyers work but I own my characters (don't steal but if you want to barrow give me credit) and my plot (don't steal you may write a different version of my events that leads to a different ending but give me credit were it is due) **

**Scenes:**

**If you would like to write your own scenes feel free **

**Please even if you just have an idea for the scene but you don't want to write it out into an actual scene LET ME KNOW!! ANYTHING helps. Please let me know before you start writing a scene so I don't write the same one as you the sooner you let me know you are going to write the better.**

**So no one asked for any one shots yet, don't expect others to if you want to read them ask for them. Also for those of you who haven't figured it out/ didn't know, the title comes from a quote out of the BEST BOOK EVER WRITTEN (unfortunately even better then the fabulous Stephanie Meyer's book series) Peter Pan by James M. Barrie. The book is nothing like any movie ever made of it and if you have time to read a totally mind blowing book I suggest this one. Just so you all know. **

You think immortality would be great, doing whatever you want with all the time to do it, but believe me it gets a bit boring, especially when you are a vampire and can only go out in public in the rain/dark, let me tell you no normal people go out in the rain/dark only freaks, so I've official lost all connection to a normal world. Okay leaving my rant and returning to the actually part where I left off…

Nothing is perfect forever it all happened one day when I was watching Lorelei alone the family had gone out to eat, now that I think of it, it had been the first time me or Lorelei was alone without one other member of the family around us. Anyways we had been playing in her room with some doll collection something like Barbie's™ but not them. I heard a knock on the door. **(switching to present tense)**

"Lorelei wait right here, Daddy probably forgot his jacket," I got up knowing Matthew would never forget anything and that was not any of my family at the door. I remembered the werewolf incident and was suddenly cautious. "Lorelei if mommy screams run okay hunny,"

"K, mommy," but she was already back to playing with her dolls I smiled down at her wondering if I would be safe going down alone. Then I remembered my powers and I was not that worried, whatever it was I could take it. I walked down the stairs slowly knowing what ever lay on the other side of that door might possibly want to kill me. I made it to the door and slowly opened it …. **should I, should I let you know who's there or should I leave it at another cliffy, maybe I'll leave this cliffy for longer then a few months ummmmmmmm…**

**I've decided to finish the story. **

There was a group of vampires, they didn't look very hostile but you never really know. Wait, they were the vampires I met when we were trying to escape the sadistic werewolves. Now that I looked at them more closely they did look a bit peeved at me, perhaps because I left them in an exploding building. There where only 5 of them too 2 were gone, oh crap did they die I hope not. I'm talking to myself I should introduce myself see if they want any blood.

"hi I'm Bella,"

"We know," one of them interrupted.

"Oh well of course we've met before haven't we,"

"Yes and you left us in a building to die,"

"Okay that was like totally not my fault," I am totally like starting to sound like Lisa ahhhhhh my worst nightmare, no, no situation at hand focus. "Like I could have helped you if you didn't notice my husband was like literally pulling me out of there," when I said husband they all kind of flinched, so maybe that was a sore subject for them. "Okay I'm sorry would any of you like to come in for some blood I can just heat up a couple cups, I mean it's only animal but it will have to do won't it,"

"HOLY F'ING GOD YOUR EYES ARE RED," one of them screamed now that I noticed it they did seem to all have odd gold colored eyes.

"And your eyes are gold," I said stating the obvious, "how do you do that, contacts?"

"We have a lot to talk about," one of them said, seeming more sensible then the rest. "a cup of…blood would be lovely."

"K, let me just get my daughter," they all seemed a bit surprised at this, "Oh yeah you don't know her since I didn't have her last time we met. LORELEI," I screamed. She ran down a jumped into my arms. We had only entertained one other coven and they had been two vampires, so Lorelei was a bit freaked to see this large amount. "Lorelei do you want to set the table while Mommy get some blood,"

"K," she said peeking around my shoulder to see them after I turned around to carry her to the kitchen. Okay so maybe she was more curious then freaked. I let her down in the kitchen and walked over to the fridge to get some blood I pulled out 7 packets and poured them into the kettle. Then turned the stove on low. Lorelei had just finished setting up and was talking to one of the males. The blood just finished warming up as everyone sat down, I walked over to the table pouring everyone a cup including Lorelei but I also pulled out another blood packet for her, for lunch, and handed that to her. The new coven just stared at her as she sucked it dry patted her lips with a napkin then took a very lady like sip of tea.

"Mommy may I be excused to feed Mittens and get something,"

"Oh god Mittens yes, go feed her but don't give her the black one I like the look of him and I might want to keep him,"

"K, I'll be right back," she smiled and ran down the hall.

The rest of the vampires were just staring at me like we had been speaking gibberish and they needed me to translate it, which I suppose they did. "Mittens is Lisa's cat, she is a vampire so Lisa will never lose her we feed her other cats, and there is a black one that I like and don't want feed to her," they looked at me as if I was a monster, "It's just like us eating people I said plus we only feed her the cats shelters are going to kill anyways. It's totally humane and probably helpful, the shelter here has never had to buy that stuff thy put animals down with, and they just think we are a family that extremely likes cats," they looked a bit freaked out but like I cared I just wanted them to be gone sooner it seems like I only see them in unusual uncomfortable circumstances.

Just then Lorelei ran down, "I have a gift for each of you," she said.

"Oh this will be good, her power is to know where things belong so you guys must need these things,"

"No mommy they don't need them it's more like they belong with them,"

"Oh okay just give them the presents," I said eager to see what each one of them could need.

**now, now, now if I told you what each of them got you would know exactly who they were and consequently who died, yes died the 2 missing Cullen's are unfortunately no more, but if you want to know who they are you're going to have to review so ummm review. **


End file.
